


worship me

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Daddy Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: taeyong likes praise





	worship me

**Author's Note:**

> happy late bday ty, yous my bias wrecker fo sure
> 
> gang

Taeyong likes praise, it's no surprise that the man's cheeks flush whenever anyone complimented him for his pretty looks. However, there's a specific man that makes Taeyong's heart flutter the most, and that's Johnny.

Johnny was an Adonis, a well built friendly giant. Especially friendly with Taeyong, almost too friendly. Taeyong couldn't take it when someone as perfect as Johnny would coo and gaze at him softly, as if he were some delicate angel sent from the heavens. And he was pretty sure he was making it obvious around now.

The younger wasn't crazy, he knew that Johnny liked him too, hopefully, but it was a surprise when he was still awake, right when everyone had probably fallen asleep by now, leaning against the counter and sipping on some water, looking all daddy like. Catching Taeyong in the doorway, Johnny smiles, gesturing for him to come over.

They're like friends with benefits, but a bit more.

“Can't sleep, Yongie?” That was Johnny's favourite nickname for Taeyong, saying it matches him because of his adorableness. Johnny opens his arm for the younger, wrapping it around him once he snuggled up to his side.

Mumbling a quiet _no_ , Taeyong nuzzles under the older's jaw, pawing at his chest and peppering light kisses down his neck.

Lowering his voice incase any of the others overheard, Johnny mumbles close to Taeyong's pierced ear. “Feeling needy? Is that why?”

Those questions made the younger mewl softly, nodding desperately. Of course he was needy, all he'd been thinking about all day was Johnny, comforting him and whispering all sorts of praises that would make Taeyong feel fuzzy inside. Only Johnny can make him feel truly, truly loved or appreciated.

Stroking the hair at the back of Taeyong's head, Johnny sets the glass down on the counter, pulling the light haired's body flush against his own, causing him to look up at him with wide doey eyes. His eyes, Johnny could be hypnotized by the younger. The way they're glazed over already, screaming emotion and want, just asking for Johnny's voice, words, makes Johnny desire to grant Taeyong's wishes.

Fixing a few stray pieces of hair, Johnny brushed his thin lips against the shell of Taeyong's ear, whispering. “You've been such a good boy lately, I think you want a reward, don't you?”

Taeyong detests punishments. He's not like those who enjoy rough treatment, he prefers soft touches, tummy kisses and gentle hands. So, to hear that from Johnny forms butterflies in his stomach.

“Yes, please.” He pleaded quietly, afraid that if they hovered about in the kitchen any longer, someone else might stroll in with hopes to hang out too. And he definitely doesn't want that at this moment.

“I'll carry you, my prince.” Stepping back a bit, Taeyong laughed softly when Johnny bowed and kissed the back of Taeyong's hand, holding it so carefully as if he was scared it would break. He just loved this kind of treatment from Johnny.

With one arm around Taeyong's middle and the other supporting the backs of his knees, Johnny lifted him easily, taking some time for Taeyong's arms to wrap around his neck. And once they were settled, Johnny carried the younger out into their shared room, getting Taeyong to flick off the light switch as they left.

Being carried so carefully and delicately felt like absolute heaven. As if Johnny was his knight in shining armour, glowing softly even in the dim lighting. Taeyong felt safe, secure in Johnny's hold, and he wouldn't change this feeling for anything.

As they entered the bedroom, Johnny kicked the door shut behind them, careful of the noise it would cause, and settled Taeyong on the conjoined twin beds gently. Soon after, Johnny was joining Taeyong, making space between the younger's legs for him to fit in, and what a delightful view of Taeyong he could see.

All splayed out limbs, desperate, Taeyong was a cute mess in Johnny's opinion. The way his brown hair frames his face like a halo. Johnny's angel, Taeyong was.

“Such a good leader,” Johnny hushes, running his large palms all across Taeyong's tummy and chest under the night shirt he wore. “I'm so proud of you.”

Taeyong let out a sigh, soothed by Johnny's words. Lifting the shirt up, the older brushes Taeyong's pale skin with the tips of his fingers teasingly, causing Taeyong to arch into his touch and his eyelids to flutter shut.

And once the shirt was bunched up at Taeyong's underarms, Johnny leans down and kisses the soft skin.

“My Baby.” Johnny wanted Taeyong to know who he belonged to, who he could go to if he was feeling down or stressed. He wanted the younger to know that it's okay to break the role of the leader sometimes, since he's only human.

When Johnny reached Taeyong's tummy, Taeyong smiled, hesitating before reaching out and tangling his fingers in Johnny's brown locks. Johnny knew that Taeyong enjoyed tummy kisses by the way his toes curled and the warmth that spread throughout his body.

“M'gonna make you feel so good, a nice orgasm. Does that sound nice?” Opening his eyes, Taeyong peeked down at Johnny, nodding his head. However, he soon realised that Johnny wasn't going to move until he spoke his wishes, so letting out a meek _yeah_ , Johnny sits up.

Long fingers curled around the waistband of Taeyong's shorts, tugging them down along with the boxers he wore.

Lifting his hips, Taeyong helped get them off completely, becoming aware of the fact that he was almost completely naked when Johnny dropped the articles of clothing on the floor next to them.

He felt exposed and vulnerable, but kind of in a good way. He knew that Johnny liked him for the way he was, so he wasn't completely insecure around the older. But the way Johnny's brown orbs analysed his body with affection in his eyes, Taeyong's heart skipped a beat as he spread his legs, with his thighs either side of Johnny. _This was okay_.

“That's it,” Johnny cooed, beginning to rub Taeyong's thighs soothingly. “You're so beautiful. Gosh, what did I do to deserve such an angel like you?”

Taeyong let a small noise escape his parted lips in response, from Johnny's words and the palm that began to rub his cock which laid on his tummy, flush and small.

Finally, Taeyong felt Johnny's fingers wrap around the length in a loose grip, using his thumb to rub small circles on the underside of his cock. And the little spikes of pleasure caused him to twitch and gasp timidly.

Johnny flicked his wrist once, twice before Taeyong was pleading for more, becoming vocal in the process. “Please, more.”

“Do you want more?” Johnny asks, squeezing his cock when the younger nodded desperatly, letting go of his length and ordering politely for Taeyong to turn over.

As Taeyong rolled over to lay on his stomach, Johnny grabs the pillow on his side and places it underneath the younger. Johnny wanted to make sure that Taeyong was comfortable at all times.

Johnny had to pause for a moment to take in the beauty that Taeyong was. His skin glowed and shined, like an angel in disguise. He's lured in more and more each second, laying there ready for him.

Reaching out, Johnny rubbed Taeyong's back, kneading the skin and massaging his shoulders. As the tension was released, Taeyong groaned, bucking up into the warmth of the older, almost drooling when he felt Johnny's clothed length between his ass cheeks.

“I'm gonna prep you now.” Johnny mumbled, reaching under the pillow that Taeyong's head was on. Once he noticed what Johnny had taken out, he became more excited, laying still and patient, ready for Johnny.

Johnny opened up the cap, pouring the lube onto his fingers before chucking the bottle at the side of them. After that, he coated his fingers in the stuff, warming the digits up.

When Taeyong heard the soft thump of the bottle hitting the bed beside them, Taeyong expected cool fingers rubbing his hole and preparing him. However, he gasped when he felt the warm breath of Johnny fanning his ass cheek.

Eyes widening, Taeyong speaks up. “J-Johnny hyung?”

“Yeah baby?” Johnny asks, kissing the backs of his thighs. Taeyong had never had Johnny's mouth so close to his ass before, and he was starting to become nervous.

“What...? Johnny!” Suddenly, Johnny's mouth was on him, licking and kissing around his rim.

“Not there~ That's d-dirty..” Taeyong moaned as Johnny experimented with his tongue. Honestly, Taeyong thought it felt amazing. He didn't know what Johnny was doing but he didn't want the older to stop.

Chuckling, Johnny sat up, obeying Taeyong's wishes and rubbing his hole with his pointer, slowly sliding it in.

Taeyong clenched around his fingers, not used to having something inside him.

It had been a while since the two were last intimate, the time being around Christmas. Taeyong had stuck a bow on his head and begged for Johnny, and the older had given him what he wanted, enjoying his present quite a lot. Yet, it was adorable when Taeyong had gotten the bow stuck in his hair, taking them a while to get it out after.

It was now nearing his birthday, Taeyong being a summer baby.

“Relax, Yongie.” Johnny murmured, rubbing the small of Taeyong's back. Slowly, Taeyong unclenched around his finger, focusing on his breathing as the older mover his finger in and out.

Slowly, the uncomfortable feeling went away and Taeyong was pushing back against Johnny's finger, loving the way the fabric of Johnny's pillow underneath him rubbed against his cock.

Johnny could tell that Taeyong was silently asking for more, sliding his finger out almost completely, before pushing it back in along with a second.

Johnny's fingers were long, stretching him out and reaching places that Taeyong could never reach alone. They brushed a certain spot, causing Taeyong to let out a frustrated groan.

“Should I add a third?” He'd asked because he didn't want to hurt Taeyong like he had in the past. It was in their trainee days, when they'd just started ‘ _helping each other out_ ’, and Johnny had been a bit rougher than they'd like, instantly worrying once Taeyong admitted that he'd hurt him. He was anxious about Taeyong cause he believed that the younger was too afraid to tell him these things in the moment it happens.

Taeyong's voice pulled him out of his trance. “Yes, _more_.”

When Johnny added a third, the feeling of discomfort had fully disappeared, replaced by the lovely drag of Johnny's fingers against his walls.

He brushed that certain spot again, causing Taeyong to arch his back and grip onto his hair.

“Did I find your happy spot?” Johnny smirks, rubbing his prostate again and again with the pads of his fingers. Taeyong wasn't able to form words, allowing his jaw to go slack.

Curling his fingers, Taeyong whimpered, clenching and unclenching around Johnny's digits.

“My good boy. You love that, don't you?” He wasn't expecting a clear reply, Johnny just knew that Taeyong melted when he spoke just like that. “Want to cum like this or do you want me inside you?”

Taeyong expected Johnny to slow down so he could at least speak, yet his fingers kept touching that spot. “Want you i-inside.”

“Of course.” Johnny mumbled, taking the digits out before sitting up on his knees. He pulled his sweatpants down to his ankles, having not bothered with boxers since the members don't usually wear those either.

As he grabbed the lube again, he poured more onto the palm of his hand, pumping his dick a couple times to slick himself up.

“Want to see you when you're fucking me..” Looking up, Johnny cooed at Taeyong who was peeping at him over his shoulder. With his clean hand, Johnny reached over and ruffled his hair, causing Taeyong to giggle. Fucking giggle.

Johnny held Taeyong's hips, helping him turn over once again. Once he was steady, Taeyong made a grabby motion with his hands, and Johnny complied, leaning over him.

“You ready?” Johnny asks as Taeyong wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Taeyong nods his head in reply, staring into Johnny's eyes when the older reaches down and lines himself up with Taeyong.

When he pushed in, Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed his eyes shut at the size.

“Shh, I've got you.” Johnny whispers, pressing his lips against Taeyong's cheek. Quiet uneven breaths could be heard as Taeyong adjusted, tightening his hold around the older just like a koala.

Once Johnny was settled inside the younger, he paused for a couple minutes, analysing the state of Taeyong. Messed up hair, flushed cheeks. Then he noticed his chapped lips, all sore and bitten.

Licking them soothingly, Johnny whispered, “Baby, you gotta be more careful. Let me hear you, beautiful.”

Staring into each others eyes for a long moment, Taeyong nodded when he felt ready. “ _Move_.”

Johnny began to roll his hips, creating a slow steady pace for them both.

In this moment, the two became overwhelmed by eachother. For Johnny, it was the feeling of being able to hold the younger, make him feel precious and small, then for Taeyong, it was the older taking care of him, praising him for all the good he doesn't see.

Taeyong buried his head in Johnny's shoulder, biting down to keep himself from spacing out. When Johnny heard a sniffle, Johnny held his hip with one hand, and used the other to hold the back of Taeyong's head.

“Baby, look at me.” Johnny whispers in Taeyong's ear, cradling his cheeks when the younger lifts his head up. There were tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. “What's wrong, Yongie?”

“I love you.” Taeyong suddenly blurted out, letting the tears slip down his cheeks. “I'm s-sorry.”

Cooing softly, Johnny wiped under Taeyong's eyes with his thumbs, stroking his cheekbones and pressing their foreheads together. “I love you too, Taeyongie.”

“I-I thought I would screw this up, screw us up..”

Johnny stroked his brown hair. “Of course I love you. I will always love you, Baby.”

“Thank you.” Taeyong lips wobbled as he grinned, sniffling and burying his head back in Johnny's shoulder, licking at his neck.

And from that cue, Johnny moves his hips again, speeding up and listening to the noises Taeyong let out. They were beautiful. If he could, Johnny would listen to them forever.

A particular thrust causes Taeyong to jolt, moaning there, right there. Johnny kept angling his hips to hit that spot, the younger moaning and whimpering quietly at each and every thrust.

“You've improved so much,” Johnny started, “You've done so well, Baby boy.”

Taeyong sobbed, shoulders shaking. “J-Johnny.”

“Are you getting close?” Johnny asks, resting his elbow on the bed beside Taeyong to reach down and take his cock in his hand.

"Y-” _Moan_. “Yeah.”

Johnny jerks Taeyong off, matching his hand movements with his hips, becoming more enthusiastic as Taeyong's noises become higher and airy.

Johnny could barely keep his eyes open, the familiar feeling blossoming in his stomach. Then suddenly, it all came crashing down, releasing deep inside the younger and riding out his high, his deep groans harmonising with Taeyong's light noises.

Taeyong whimpers as he felt warmth spill inside, rolling his hips against Johnny's which stutter. And once the older pulled out, Taeyong pouts, clenching around nothing.

Yet, he must have forgotten about the hand around his cock because Johnny sped up again, pulling whines from Taeyong's mouth and causing him to arch his back.

He spread his legs wider, chanting _I'm close, I'm close, I'm gonna cum_. Until the younger tensed up, shaking as his orgasm hit him like freezing water, a wave of tingles rushing from his fingertips to his toes.

Johnny rubbed him through it, cooing and praising him for being such a good boy.

“You did so well.” Johnny whispered, pecking his lips and sitting up. “Well done, baby boy.”

“Thank you.” Taeyong replied as he released his grip on the older. Straight away, the younger reached for the tissues on the nightstand, grabbing a few and cleaning them up.

And when they were done, they laid on the bed together under the covers, cuddling and holding each other.

“I'll make sure to clean up properly tomorrow.” Johnny whispered into Taeyong's hair.

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> no, nO, NO .
> 
> i *clap* hate *clap* this *clap* 
> 
> y'know, i have dumb thumbs and lemme tell you why
> 
> THIS took me two days to write ONLY BECAUSE i accidentally kept deleting it which meant i had to rewrite this FIVE times (-.-;)
> 
> five bloody times Kms
> 
> im sick of this im never reading this again 
> 
> ty for reading thooo ★


End file.
